1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hairdressing devices, and more particularly to hairdressing devices for brushing, combing, and heating hair or wigs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional methods of hairdressing are long and laborious. The first stage in the operation is to wash the hair. According to the method employed, to the type of hair, or to the result desired, the second stage can involve setting the hair before drying by appropriate devices. Alternatively, the second stage can involve drying the hair by means of a "hair-drier" while the desired style is formed using a comb or brush. In the third and final stage, when the hair has dried and the various tools which were used to give the style its preliminary shape have been removed, the operation is completed by means of a comb or bursh.
The present invention aims to eliminate some stages of the method, to reduce the times of the remaining stages, and to facilitate the obtaining of results that cannot be obtained by the conventional methods hitherto described.